Factories (Toxic series)
Factories are buildings in the Toxic series. They are very large and are filled with many hazards and robots that seem to roam freely. Both robot factories seem to be used for evil desires. Two were made, one being the setting for both Toxic games. The Hazmat Hero infiltrated and destroyed both robot factories. Layout Both robot factories share a similar setup and layout. Each robot factory has samples scattered around, some in hard to reach places or areas that could be dangerous to venture. From a story point of view, it is unknown why they are there, while in a game point of view, they are there for the player to collect and gain points. Below each level is acid, which stone platforms and metal platforms seem unaffected by. Robot factories either store acid at the bottom of their building and it is an error for openings for it to commonly exist, or that the robot factory is located above a large pool of acid, almost like an ocean of acid. , objective of the Hazmat Hero in both robot factories]] Robots roam freely in both robot factories, possibly acting as guards, while hazards are quite common, but do not seem to affect any of the robots. A wide variety of bombs are found, which are for the player to use. Each robot factory seems to manufacture robots, and perhaps bombs. Every robot factory room has an entry and exit point, marked by teleporters. Possibly other forms of teleportation exist as this would make it hard to get to a single area of the factory. Toxic This factory is the setting for the first Toxic game. Setup The first robot factory has almost all rooms made of stone, that can be blown up. Pipes are seen to go through this stone. Visible in the background is a red metal wall, with sometimes a large pipe in it. The Factory is very large, and seems to have bombs scattered around to be used by someone. Pipes are leaking, causing a dripping of highly dangerous Acid. The Factory is almost like a Mine, with many stone corridors and the player having to often destroy walls with Bombs to progress through the area. Most Robots seem to be primitively made, not noticing the player nor performing any task. Ruler It is not certain who built or rules over the First Robot Factory. It is possible that it was created by Mother, who also created the Second Robot Factory. History The Hazmat Hero somehow entered the Factory and went through all of it to somehow escape it. Toxic II Robot Factory 2 is the setting of Toxic II. It is far more advanced than the first robot factory, being larger and inhabited by more robots, with better technology. Setup The Second Robot Factory has most rooms exposed to the outside, with often no walls. Around the Factory is a ring of giant pipes, connected to other giant pipes via smaller pipes. On these pipes are cameras, that monitor activity outside and inside the Factory, but can have a limit to how far they can see. The Second Robot Factory seems to have many manufacturing plants built in to the overall Factory, as terrain outside the Robot Factory is blocked off by the giant clouds of gas. The robot factory seems to have addressed problems that were present in the first robot factory. Acid now travels through giant pipes in the floor, which are seen to make up the walls and platforms of many rooms in the Factory. Sometimes, it is seen being drained into larger pools of Acid. More sophisticated Robots have also been built, and in greater numbers. Traps have been better placed, making traversal more difficult than the first Factory. Secrets have also been hidden in some rooms. A few rooms contain a hidden blue teleporter, which are used to access off-limit rooms undetected. These rooms are likely off-limits due to their higher difficulty than usual levels. These rooms often have a new type of Robot or Hazard not encountered in the usual levels, probably used to testing in these off-limit areas. Ruler History Toxic, after finding that a second robot factory exists, garbed himself in his yellow suit once again and entered the factory through a blue teleporter. The Green Teleporter he landed on was in a room that contained a large tread like wall that was unable to be opened with the equipment Toxic currently had. In the room was a computer, which read an infinite line of binary code (1010). Toxic somehow hacked him by causing a bomb to explode next to it. The computer person, who spoke in English now, thought Toxic was incapable of going to the red teleporter. Toxic did get to the Teleporter. Throughout Toxic's adventure through the robot factory, the computer aided him; providing tips on how to use new equipment. Toxic managed to destroy a Bigfoot Robot, a stronger minion of Mother. After this, the computer person pondered why Mother was allowing him to live so long, as if she was toying with him. Some rooms before and after the battle with Bigfoot Robot, Mother didn't allow the computer person to communicate with Toxic. The computer introduced Toxic to most - if not all - of the technology in the Factory. Category:Locations